


Fortunate Meetings

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All blood still applies, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hemospectrum, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kankri's a girl!, Siblings, Silly parties, Undressing, low blood/high blood seperation, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Kankri's dad, Carmine/The signless, is having a week long party in favor of his ideals. All week the low bloods dance in the streets. No high bloods were in sight until Cronus' decisions made him add to the party, where an unknowing Kankri awaited.





	1. Fortunate Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I've posted anywhere ever! I'm a little nervous, but I hope you all enjoy!! I'll try to keep updates frequent and continue on with it as long as I can! If any of you have suggestions for later Chapters please feel free to comment! All of my chapters are a little short, but staying in one context is hard! So expect more of this length. Thanks!

It’s getting late and the stars are coming out as the sky grows dim. Black stretches over the vast and breathtaking land before him as he looks out over it. His heart aches with a longing. A longing to be apart of the darkness. To be hidden away. Captured.. Or rather, saved. The moon shines down and the sun finally disappears behind the edge of the world.   
Maybe that’s what drove him to it. 

Maybe the tempting darkness drove him to run.

He climbed out his window and into the night. His royally violet blood glowing in his veins and across his cheeks. It was the perfect contrast. He ran across the palace grounds and out into the city he was forbidden to enter unless on important business. But why follow the rules when running away already breaks thousands.  
As he entered the town his eyes were lit with thousands of shades. During the day no one was ever out. All the lowbloods being too afraid to ever risk running into a royal, but now… in the dark… they all danced in the streets.   
Red lights trailed behind gorgeous girls in fluffy dresses. Yellows and reds and blues all following the honey-flavored sweethearts that led them in this crazy, unrealistic dance. Greens and reds and candies and yellows and oranges all together in one large bustling street.   
He stood in absolute awe of the world he had been missing. Making his way into the crowd’s sway, he caught a glimpse of a yellow blood. His eyes and body didn’t move as he watched him smiling and laughing. The other picked up a girl and twirled her. Red and blue lights flickered from his uncovered eyes. Cronus was caught.  
As the men and women danced around him. All of them were caught in a trance and he followed them, joining in on what he thought to be the prettiest sight. That was, until a girl grabbed him and began to lead him in a fancy dance across and through the street and crowds of couples. She laughed and clung to Cronus as they hopped, shimmied, and scooted their way through the crowd. The girl had the prettiest red eyes and the best smile he’d ever seen. How had he never seen this? Was the palace that secluded?   
As the girl opened her eyes, she squealed. The high blood nodded and sighed. “Hello... “   
The other smiled a little and clung to him again, seemingly forgetting the vast difference in color between the two, “Hello!”   
He felt an overwhelming feeling of joy wash over him. He spun the red blood in little circles and watched candy red flashes cover his vision as her dress spun outwards. The black and white contrasts of her outfit bringing out her overwhelmingly beautiful smile. The way her hair would fluff out for but a moment just to be brought back down by gravity.   
It wasn’t the Earth’s gravity though. It was a field coming off of the girl herself. It seemed to slowly pull him closer to her as they danced. She didn’t seem to mind as the music’s pace slowed and so did they. Until finally they were at a simple sway with the tempo. He held her close to him.   
Cronus had no clue who this women was. Where she was from or how it had been her to catch him, but he was happy about all of the above. The feel of her gravity pulling him in until her head was on his shoulder and it was hard not to step on toes. Practical perfection.  
Of course every song comes to an end, but… their song never did. They continued dancing on until the next song came on and they peeled away from each other’s arms. She gave him a bashful smile as he kissed her hand and she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Before he knew it though, she was gone into the crowd again. Off somewhere dancing the night away in her black and white dress under the stars and lights.  
He stood stunned and at a loss for words. As his eyes scanned over the crowd he could not seem to spot the girl. Not a single glimpse of her candy red eyes in the crowd. Soon the feeling of a sinking heart settled over him and he turned to see her in the distance.   
Her jet black hair was drifting slightly in the wind as she ran up the hill and around a corner. His eyes followed her slim silhouette until it was no longer visible and he was forced to run up the hill after the silly girl.   
As he rounded the corner he saw nothing. Just a simple outlook and no girl to be found. His eyes settled behind it and noticed the sun slowly rising. He worried for a second before deciding it was best for him to head home. His eyes lowered as he ran home his feet carrying him quickly there.   
Climbing his way up to his room, he laid down in bed. His eyes scanned the ceiling before deciding that worrying about the girl wasn’t worth his while. Like he’d ever see her again..


	2. Happy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Cronus has a little lady stuck in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pre-wrote like 4 whole chapters and I'm super happy I did.. I just want it all out there!

Cronus woke up in the morning to see the same ceiling from the night before. The same blank white that covered the rest of his house. It was nothing compared to the dancing colors he saw the night before in what seemed to be a dream. As he stared he got a feeling of need or want.   
Who knew what drove him out of bed so quickly, but he ran down the stairs in his pajamas in search of paints and brushes. His mind was fuzzy as he thought of all the colors he’d seen. The dancing and laughter filled his mind making him smile.   
As he reached the bottom he was stopped by his obnoxious sister, “And what do you think you’re doing?”   
He froze dead in his tracks, “Not running through the house to find paint..” He gave a sly smirk at the queen-to-be and pushed past her. She whipped around and began chasing him down the halls. Her large fuchsia dress flying behind her as they went. His open pajama shirt drifted gracefully behind him and soon it was a dizzy of flashing, waving colors racing the halls in search of one thing.  
Slowly, Cronus entered the basement and began to dig through box after box of parade supplies and silly things his father believed him to need. It was a rather tedious task for royalty to be doing and his sister voiced that very plainly. “No Respectable noble would be caught in your state!” a slight huff followed her ridiculous ranting and Cronus sighed as he turned.  
“Feferi.. If only you could understand what it’s for.” His eyes held the sweetest of gazes as he looked over her enormous dress. It was Fuchsia with ruffles down the left hand side. Form fitting until it reached her waist where it billowed out and swayed with her body. Honestly, she was beautiful in it.   
(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/79/ab/bc/79abbc395e695ad9a260ef5672ec12e8.jpg )  
As he looked down at his own clothing, he noticed the vast difference between the two. Pajamas compared to a flowing gown were no competition in style as well as comfort-ability. His pajamas were silk with a violet color to them that matched the blush of embarrassment slowly drifting to his cheeks. Looking away he sighed, “I just woke up..”  
She giggled, “Of course you did..” Her light hearted and bubbly attitude made him light up a little more before continuing digging until he found 6 buckets of paint in a box with a vast amount of brushes. He sighed, happy to know that his search wasn’t in vain. Carefully he set them all into a sturdy box.  
Quickly picking it up, he pushed past her and accidentally spilled on her dress. He ran back through the halls ignoring his sister’s obnoxious whaling in the distance, a different thing obviously on his mind. If he was being honest he was very happy he’d gotten it on that thing she called clothing. He’d never liked when she’d show off her wealth to others.He preferred the simplicity of the lower class. Well a little at least. He loved having power, but hated the idea of being so caught in it that you could never get out. If he had a choice, he’d trade life’s in a heartbeat.  
Anyway, he ran up the stairs again. His eyes were shining as he reached his door and whipped it open looking at his blank canvas above. The colors and images began to reflect back into his mind. As they did his hand followed perfectly where each one danced. Reds, oranges, yellows, and greens danced over his now plastered ceiling. Until the middle.  
Dead center of it all was a candy red swirl that laced with a single violet. He smiled at the sight. Remembering the gorgeous girl in her black and white dress, he put his hands out as if to dance and swayed slowly. In his mind it was so vivid. The image of a girl sliding with him and fitting just right in his arms. But thinking about it would do no good.  
Standing in the middle of his room, he devised a plan to sneak away in the night to see her. As the thoughts ran rapidly in his mind, he felt a tug at his heart. What if she never recognized him? Could it have been a dream? No.. It was final.. He was sneaking out.


	3. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Miss Kankri has an unexpected encounter with a big bad high blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching views every 2 chapters. <3 :3 just cuz!

Her father, Carmine, was the Signless. So, naturally, this week was a dedication to him and his preaching. Every night there was a “sermon” so to speak, and Kankri was in her room as usual. It was common for her to seclude herself like this. It tends to be after long nights like the one before and she knew it’d be that way all week. With the festival going on she’d barely get a wink of rest. But it was the most important week in her family’s history.  
a party afterwards. Everyone would dance and it’d be low bloods free in the streets and away from peral. Except, of course, for Kankri.  
She had a.. Run in with a high blood at the dance the night before and this is how it went:

It had been the longest day of preparation Kankri had ever done in her life. The sun was barely beginning to set when all her hard work payed off. All of the stage building and painting. The recruiting and band configurations. Everything took from the break of day until now.  
Carmine stood up on the handmade stage. Slowly, he began his speech. Kankri could recite it word for word after hearing her father repeat it over and over, but now it was different. He wasn’t just reciting a simple sheet of paper but telling the world of all his thoughts. And if that wasn’t cool, Kankri didn’t know what was.   
She laid on the ground a ways away, not wanting to block any from seeing the man. Her eyes closed slowly as she hoped for sleep, but none came as her yellow blood friend appeared, teal blood in tow.   
“Kan!! KAN!!” He pounced on her and held her down as she thrashed under him. “LET ME GO!!!” Her eyes were shut tight with fear until the familiar voice sunk in and she relaxed. “Mituna you scared the living day lights out of me!” She began to laugh a little.   
The yellow smiled and stuck his split tongue out a little, “Gueth what!”  
“What Mituna?” she rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“Me and Tula! We’re .. we’re..” A pang of self awareness hit Mituna. Kankri had never been able to find a matesprit. She seemed to scare the majority of all her friends or many thought of her as annoying. So as he sat here good news in tow, he felt his heart sink as he stated low and slow, “Matethpritth.”  
Kankri’s eyes blew wide, “Oh How wonderful!” Her smile over ran the majority of her face, “That’s so good!” Mituna looked at a smiling Latula who returned the kind gesture and kissed his head.  
After a while it began to get darker and people got ready for a party. “Come on dork.. We can’t hold her hostage forever..” Mituna reluctantly peeled himself off and took Tula’s hand. “Bye!!” And they ran off without another word, leaving Kankri lying in the dirt.   
She felt hot tears prick at her eyes. Mituna had a matesprit now.. All of her friends did. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and smiled. I’m fine, repeated in her head as she stood. “I’m fine..” She went and continued listening to her father recite his masterpiece until he finished and the band started up with a happy tune.  
Someone grabbed her hands and pulled her into the crowd where colors and people whirled all around. She laughed as she went until spotting a taller male and dragging him in.   
She didn’t care who it was. She clung to him and began to lead him further into the crowd. When she finally dared to look up, bad idea immediately shot through her head. Freezing a little, she stared at him. “Hello..” His voice was caramel and smooth. The way he smiled nervously, obviously biting his lip. She couldn’t help but smile, “Hey!” Kankri clung to him again and he twirled her.   
She wore a black and white dress that billowed out at the bottom. It had a red bow in the middle and her hair was pixie cut and black. But then there was this man. This gorgeous, tall, impressive man. He was in a leather jacket and jeans. A white undershirt brought out his grey skin and his hair was slicked back in the best of ways. She couldn’t help but melt at the picture in front of her.  
The song seemed to last forever. Colors slowly dissipating into grey swirls and lights going dim. Kankri closed her eyes and pulled close. They swayed sweetly back and forth, nothing really mattered.  
As the song ended she let go and smiled up at him. Her eyes were bright red and his were purple and it was all perfection. Hearts swelling, eyes glowing, blood pumping….. Awkwardness setting in. She ran for it.   
As she reached the hill she looked back feeling bad for disappearing so fast. As she looked back their eyes met again and he moved in her direction. Darting out of sight, she made it to her home down below the hill and hid behind her door. Her heart was racing, eyes wide, her life felt so perfect, she felt so awkward. So here she was. The girl who ran away. The one who wasn’t scared. The girl who seemingly melted for a high blood.


	4. Morning Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Kankri's morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one is shorter but i was loosing inspiration on what to do. If you have any suggestions or ideas for my next chapter that would be super appreciated!! Thanks <3 :3

It was early in the morning when Kankri’s day would start. She would wake up around five in the morning. It wasn’t unusual for her household though. Her father would get up at four and and her brother, Karkat, was up by six. So really, her day was already off to a normal start.   
Due to all her harty preparation the night before she only had to paint signs for some friends and run some errands and they were set for the night. She sighed as she rose from her bed. Stretching her hands up and sitting up in her bed, she let out a hefty sigh.  
As usual she started by getting dressed into something a little more comfortable. Considering her fashion was odd she settled on a bright red sweater, a black short skirt, knee high black socks, and suspenders. Smiling briefly in the mirror like every other morning she shot down the stairs.   
Her father was waiting in the kitchen with breakfast and cups of milk. Quickly taking a seat, she thanked him and began eating. This once again was only routine. She had ten minutes to eat before she started on the signs and she planned to make the most of those ten minutes. Oh boy did she. Sitting back in her chair and smiling at her papa, she giggled. “Always my favorite..” he nodded and smiled.   
“Well that’s what happens when you know your girly.” He laughed and continued on what he was doing. He recited his speech loud and clear all throughout the house. There wasn’t a room he didn’t miss. Not a doorway he didn’t go through. Not a single ear in the household that didn’t hear, including her brother Karkat. Who proceeded to storm down the stairs in his pj’s and start throwing a temper tantrum over how little sleep he got. So, taking this as a chance to slip out, she wandered to go find her paint and begin.   
She walked through the house. She looked in the bedrooms and all downstairs. She looked outside under the porch and all through the garage. Until, of course, her brother discovered it hidden away under the stairs. A sigh of relief left her gorgeous painted red lips and she was off to work.  
She painted gracefully and quickly. Her hand glided across the wooden boards easily and with every stroke came a new color. It was a mess of paint on the floor when she was finished, but it was amazing what she had done. Sprinkling some final glitter she looked over her masterpieces.  
One she used Fuschia and Red on. Another she added green and blue. But on the last.. The one she was to hold, she put bright red and violet.. The words stuck out against the white and gray back. The curly font she used added a sense of gracefulness and mastered technique. And of course hers read, “Let love be love”   
Her eyes danced over her work, as she stood up from the floor, her hands covered in paint. She’d remember to wash them later, but for now, she wanted the contrast to stay. She wanted the colors stuck in her head for as long as she could have them. But of course, her reign over the art came to an end when Karkat, her brother, stepped in. “Hey as- Kankri… let’s go. Dad’s waiting..” She sighed “I’m coming Karkat”  
She set them away to dry, taking one last look at her colors, then she rushed down the stairs to find her father holding her coat. “We have preparations” She giggled.  
“Papa no we don’t”  
“Kankri.. Of course we do”   
She rolled her eyes and gave him the list set out for her the day before. Everything was checked and scratched off. From making signs all the way to recruiting workers had already been done and accounted for. “See” He smiled at her and nodded. “I actually do have plans for lunch though so I best get going”   
“So i best get going~” Karkat teased from across the room. His childish demeanor was a challenge at times.  
She sighed “Karkat manners” and as usual he rolled his eyes. She knew her father wasn’t fond of her correcting him all the time, but she believed it was a necessary evil. Looking to her father and kissing his cheek, she rushed off and down the road to Porrim’s to get ready for the party…   
And ready for her high blood.


	5. Funny Fittings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh!!! Cronus told someone! What comes out of it? 
> 
> Well... Let's just say some funny fittings!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaah so Chapter 5! i'm super happy with all the stuffs i've heard from people's so far!! thanks!!!!!!!   
> <3 :3

Never. He never should have told Feferi about him going out for the night. Why had he caved? If he would have continued saying no.. If he could have continued avoiding her. He sighed looking back on the conversation as they laid in his room looking at his ceiling.  
“So Fef”  
“So Cronus..”  
“I was wondering what all’s going on tonight? Do you know or like..” He bit his lip praying it was nothing.  
She smiled, “Nothing.. I don’t think we’ll make any more plans than this tonight.. Why? Got somefin cooking?” She wiggle waggled her eyebrows and smiled.   
Laughing slightly, he smiled “Maybe..” “Cronus tell me!!” “Nah” “Now!!!!!”   
He smiled and bit his lip, “Okay… maybe I’m going out..”  
There.. That was it.. The one thing that totally screwed up his night. That ONE THING!   
And that’s where we go back to where we left off..   
Right about.. Here….  
If there was ever a girl that wouldn’t leave a man alone… it was her! Between her fashion advice and etiquette critics, and her overbearing personality, she was more than a handful.   
Cronus stood on a stool as his sister worked around him, putting pins in here and there. “Oh you will look so amazing, Cronus! I can’t wait to see this suit when it’s done… I’m going to have to call Kanaya for assistance though.” she sighed, and stated sweetly. Her fingers danced around his hem as she measured and estimated the length she would need.  
“Sis, ya don’t need to help me.. I’m fine the way I am… I’ll just wear my normal clothing.” He rolled his eyes and huffed, his hands crossed over his chest. “I don’t need to look fancy, I’m just going to see h- a person” He looked away and turned a slight purple.  
“What? To see who!!????” She practically shouted. “Oh Cronus! Is it a girl!? Is she cute?” She smiled up at him, her voice loud and squeaky. Looking down at her, he sighed and rolled his gorgeous violet eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter” He muttered under his breath. His voice was thick like caramel again as he spoke softly. “It’s no one important. Just a person I bumped into on the road.”  
She smiled and pressed on relentlessly, “Oooooh!!!! Is she a indigo? Or teal? Or another violet? Or maybe.. Fuschia?” She giggled, “I bet she’s a teal!!”  
His shoulders slumped “Fef no..” his eyes got mean as he glared down at her. “I said don’t.. Now stop.. Please?”  
She nodded and sighed “fine fine I guess you can keep your secret.” he smiled and nodded, his mind wandering about as he thought of all the things that could happen tonight.   
Maybe he’d see her again. Maybe he’d learn her name. There was a possibility that she felt the same. There could potentially be romance. Maybe they’d go to dinner. The ideas were endlessly taunting him and poking at him, making him want them to be true even more.   
“I guess she’s pretty”  
Feferi smiled and sighed, “Oh? What does she look like?” Her eyes gleamed with the brightest of smiles. “Blood color? Eyes? Nose? Body type?”  
He sighed, “She’s gorgeous. She has a thin middle and nice legs. Um.. well her hair is short and black. Like, it looked so soft.. I just wanted to run my hands through it and wrap one arm around her waist. She was so small and fragile. But when I said thin I meant like maybe 130 pounds..” He sighed and took a break from speaking, Feferi just smiled and shook her head.  
“You like her.. Totally flushed for her… No doubt about it..” She laughed as he nudged her with his foot. “What’s her name even?”  
“Well… um… I have no clue actually..” He rubbed his arm “I just danced with her..”  
“Cronus! You can’t tell me you like her when you don’t know her!” she smacked his leg and accidentally stuck him with her needle in the process.   
“AH! Fef! Dear f- hah…” He bent over and rubbed his now bleeding leg. “Can you be careful?” He bit his lip and tried to keep back his rage. “Jeez”   
She bit her lip. “I-I really didn’t mean to! I swear I really didn’t!!” she lifted up his pants to reveal a very small pin prick, like the ones you get on your finger from pressing to hard on a pencil. “Cronus.. Are you serious? You big baby!”  
She smacked him again and stood from her spot on the floor, “Whatever, that hurt like heck.” He sighed and Ampora-Pouted.   
“No Cronus.. No pouting..” He pouted harder, “No not fair come on…” He stuck his lip out “Fine fine… I guess it was harder than i thought..”   
He smiled “Darn right it was” She stood and helped him off the chair.   
“Come on… Let’s get you to Kanaya” She smiled and took his hand, leading him through the halls.  
“Yeah yeah.. I’m coming..”  
He couldn’t wait to see her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA Comments are appreciated!!!


	6. I Guess.. But for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus goes in to Kanaya and has a decently tiring time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh so this one is kind of short!! i'm sorry! I was hoping that it would end up longer but.. it just didn't. I kind of ran out of inspiration for it!! But any good ideas and such are much appreciated! <3 :3

Kanaya’s.  
A nice place.   
A sweet girl..   
A crazy time sitting and waiting for her to fix his pants..  
Never in his life did Cronus think that he would be sitting on Kanaya’s couch, pantsless, and waiting for Kanaya to come back. Yes, I know that sounds horrible and awful to say. And yes I know that some people out there will take that the way that they shouldn’t, but… If you really put all of it into perspective, Kanaya’s like what 14?   
Yeah… so no.. Cronus.. Bad...  
He also never thought that she would take so long to sew one pair of pants. In all reality, the girls were probably chatting each other up in the other room and wasting time as he sat and waited. It’d happened before, It’ll happen again.   
Yet still, every time his little sister insists, he throws on his shoes and walks with her down the road to Kanaya’s. Despite his annoyance, despite his anger, despite his desperately quiet cries to leave… He’ll always take his sister wherever she deems necessary. Which if he really looked at all the times that she seemed to think something was necessary.. That was a lot of times that he would run back and forth from palace to house. That was also a really good leg workout too, he thought as he sat in his spot. But as usual.. Now he was bored and had nothing to do.  
His eyes rolled back in his head as he drifted off to sleep once again. Practically dying of boredom, his dreams went wild. They weren’t bad dreams. Mostly random flashes of colors surrounding him as he laid back on a white canvas.  
The colors shifted and moved, as if living and breathing. Oranges and yellows and reds and rusts mixed to make a blur of color that surrounded him and slowly attached to the white space his body called home. It was painful as lines and colors went over him, making his stomach twist as a sudden form was made from all the random.   
And there she was…  
Gorgeous, red, black dresses and soft hair… All right there over top of him a-  
And he woke up. His sister shook him by his shoulders, wrenching him from his wonderful dreams. His eyes were heavy and low as he stared confusedly at her, “W-what?”   
She smiled and laughed, “You fell asleep silly!” she held out a pair of pants, “tada! All done!”  
He smiled and happily took them, honestly just glad it was over. His hands went over the fine hems that had been added and he couldn’t help but smile fondly at the thought.The thought that he had seen almost the same stitches in the last pair and every pair before. His grin widened and he nodded “Thank you dear..”  
Kanaya smiled and nodded taking a seat across the room and rubbing her now tired hands together. “No no.. Not a problem Cronus..” her eyes had a sparkle to them and he couldn’t deny that she was, in fact, very very cute and also very very taken.  
Not that he was even remotely interested in her because he most definitely wasn’t interested in her. But she was very pretty and he loved her company when she supplied it. Of course, that wasn’t often especially with a person like Feferi always interfering with his plans.   
Quickly he ran to try on his pants. Hiding away in the bathroom, he began to throw on his pants and fix the tux shirt he had been forced to wear for the sake of “matching” as his sister had said. If he was being honest with himself he would have just thrown on some jeans and a decent shirt. He felt that was sufficient enough, especially considering that it looked to be doing the trick the night before. Anyway soon he found himself overly entranced. Looking himself over in the mirror, he smiled and sighed “Oh yeah..” she’ll definitely like this one, it’s perfect and cute and wonderful.   
He smiled and nodded as he walked out into the living room to show the girls, who clapped and whooped and smiled. His eyes lit up a little and his heart melted. “All the complements to the tailor!”, Kanaya blushed and hid.  
“At least you’ll be pretty for her..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments are wonderful guys!! thank you!! <3 :3


	7. Crazy Kanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat offers a little help to his big sis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but i really didn't know what to write!! If anyone has any good ideas do share!!

“OW! Karkat that hurts!!”   
“Oh stop being such a baby!!”  
Kankri rolled her eyes at him and glared. “It hurts when you pull my hair like that though!” She whined as he ran a comb through her mess of hair. It may be short but it most certainly is thick and went it sits wet when she’s in bed… She gets a living hell of a time the next morning.  
Now, she sat on the couch with Karkat right behind her, pulling and tugging away at the mess she happened to create for herself, “You want to look pretty right?”   
She huffed, he had a very valid point about that one and she couldn’t deny that he was right. She did want to look pretty for him, but she did not want all of the pain that apparently go with it. “Just don’t pull so hard okay?”  
He sighed and calmed down. “Well i shouldn’t have to help you out any way.. Shouldn’t have been a dum- stupid” He tugged her hair again and smiled, “Okay okay now i’m done.” She laughed a bit and so did he, finally able to relax together.  
Normally around their father, they argued with each other maybe every ten minutes, but now finally alone, they relaxed and tried to enjoy each other’s company. Which, honestly, wasn’t as hard as it’s made out to be. They sat together, talking, laughing, sometimes yelling.. It was all very casual for them. Even their arguments, when alone, had a sense of sophistication to them. Karkat would refrain from swearing and Kankri would refrain from ranting and critiquing. It all went over very well.  
“So.. how even are you Karkat.. We haven’t had time to catch up in days.” She smiled back at him and tilted her head so he could continue.  
“Decent I guess,” He sighed, “Matesprit things are a little off right now but.. Everything else seems to be going fine i do suppose. So what about you?”  
She sighed and rubbed her hands together, “Tired and excited and overwhelmed. I don’t even really know any more! I’m just.. Worried”  
“About?”  
“Him..” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I mean I don’t even know his name and yet here I am all ready for him to come back and dance with me again… I mean.. What if he doesn’t?”  
“Gosh Kankri come on.. Are you seriously trying that hard to impress him? You haven’t done anything with your hair… Your clothes are a wreck… You all around should just not even bother with the way you look..” He smiled hoping to motivate her a little to try harder.   
“Karkat i don’t know if I should be offended or excited..” She bit her lip, “But i guess that’s kind of right.. I mean.. I haven’t tried that hard I guess” She ran her sweater sleeves through her hands and waited for him to respond.   
“I mean.. I can help of course, but on one condition…” She nodded and perked up a little, calming down and fixing herself. “You wear what I tell you to from the start..” He smirked and bit his lip.   
She hesitated a long time. Knowing Karkat, he would put her in the skimpiest of outfits and tell her to go out and get on the corner. That was always the way it had been. Even when she genuinely needed help, he’d do that to her. Every single time he’d do that to her. Pulling her in and then throwing her out. It was so stupid the way she always fell for it and here she was doing it all over again. But this time for a guy she doesn’t even know.


	8. Love or Coincidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH they finally see each other again!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come guys! This is not the end!!

She stood about, wringing her ribbon that gracefully floated down from the bow in her hair. Gorgeous red outlined in the most pure of blacks a person could ever had witnessed. Her lips were coated in a bright shade, the same as the ribbons that blew through her hair. Her dress was a deep mysterious blue, almost black in the eyes of many. She had to say, Karkat had some skills.   
There was ten minutes until finally she could dance. Ten minutes until her hope would be proven true or false. Ten minutes until her high blood would show himself and if he really existed. It was killing her sitting there. Her eyes were heavy from waiting so long, and her legs felt a little wobbly from the vast amount of standing she had done that day. But it was all worth it, as long as he came, that is…  
Carefully she went and stood in the same spot she had the night before. Her hands finally letting go of her ribbon as the music began to play at a steady pace. She swayed a little as her heart began to sink. Maybe he’s just late, she thought as she spun a little. It was going to be okay.. She believed in him.. Or at least she was trying to..  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cronus hurried down the ladder in front of his window, his hands and legs a little shaky with anticipation. It made it hard to climb that far and he was quite nervous of what may happen if he were to fall. But in his mind, it was all worth it. It was worth falling. It was worth getting back up. She was worth the risk.  
Running into the night, his jacket open and air blowing past his body, he felt it. That sudden feeling. The feeling you get when you long for something so deeply, it hurts. Suddenly, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. His body took control of his mind, as he lost sight of where he was going.   
He didn’t follow the road like intended originally. No, he ran straight there. Why waist time following silly rules and tracing roads, when it wastes time?   
Following his path from the night before, he made it into the party.  
Music, people, colors… all of it the same. Most wore bright and high colors as a stand to the technical monarchy they were under and honestly, he felt a swell of pride in them. All the low bloods having such high risk ideas. All of them dancing in these flashing colors that they all knew were too high for them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kankri took a seat for a while. Her body was already tired from dancing all night with random men and women. Her dress was dark blue which was obviously not her’s. Her eyes were getting heavy and honestly she was ready to go home, but she couldn’t. He hadn’t shown up yet. She needed to be here when he did.  
Standing slowly, she walked around to the other side of the crowd. Her dress swayed lightly in the wind and her cute little bow bounced as she walked. Honestly, she felt beautiful in this color. She felt like a completely different person, her smile turning genuine and her walk having more bounce. It was something that she never thought she could or would wear.  
She smiled and spun around with a few people until, she was pulled in by another man. Her body swaying sweetly with his. The movements feeling natural. She shut her eyes and leaned on him. His body fit her so perfectly, every line fitting perfectly with her’s. It was perfection.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not wanting to stand alone, he reached into the crowd and began to dance with a new person. He held the girl close as he spun her about. Flashes of color melting around him as he pulled her the little bit closer he could.   
Picking her up to do the next move in the dance, he saw her.   
The black hair, red eyes, beautiful figure, perfect smile. He nearly dropped her, he was so excited. His hands got shaky and her dress slipped a little as she fell forwards into his arms with a laugh. Her weight hitting him hard and almost knocking him over.   
She was scared. He almost dropped her! Outraged, she looked up at him to rant. “Excuuu-” she stopped short, losing her train of thought.   
It was him.  
It was her.  
And there they were. Right in each other’s arms, holding each other tightly, trying not to get swept away with the crowd.  
He didn’t know what happened, or why. But suddenly his lips were on her’s. Her arms around his neck as the thought of her vow slipped away and the acceptance of the kiss overran her mind. Like butter, they melted…  
Until reality hit and suddenly he was being pushed away by a very confused and dazed mutant in a dark blue dress.   
Her hands pushed his chest until he was arm’s length away and her eyes were staring angrily in his. She didn’t like that, nope… couldn’t have.. She was having the hardest time convincing herself. No no no no… her mind repeated.  
Oh but yes. She was in love. She loved him more than she thought possible. More than any one stranger could love another. And he… He felt it too, but he’d never say.   
“Hi.. I’m Cronus Am-”  
“Ampora.. I know..” She cut him off.  
“And you are?”   
“Kankri.. Vantas... “ she whispered lightly  
“Heya Kankri..”  
“Hello Cronus..”


	9. Pure Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh a challenge you say? Well Kanny accepts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh yaya!! Thanks for your support!!!!!!!

They sat there staring at each other, both overly unsure of what they were supposed to say. It wasn’t every day that a mutant was kissed, or even confronted for that matter, by a high blood without being hurt by them. This was so rare. So special. So deep. So… So completely and utterly awkward.  
She sighed and looked down at her wiggling toes, not wanting to face the gorgeous violet eyes that lay before her. But Cronus… Cronus looked directly at her. Stunned, happy, grinning as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder lightly. “D-Don’t worry Kan..”  
She looked up “wh-what?”  
“Just.. don’t worry.. It’s not that bad for us to… know each other.”  
She looked him over and smiled slightly, “I guess it’s not..” Her lips curled up more as she suddenly grew confident. She stood tall in front of him and poked him roughly in the chest, “And by the way,” She almost spat, “My name is Kankri..” Spinning on her heels she ran through the crowd, “And you’re going to have to catch me!”   
Cronus stood completely confused. He watched her dart off and quickly followed, laughing at her taunting words. It wasn’t often you met a girl with so much sass and independence. It wasn’t often he met girls in general, he thought. A smile graced his face in the best of ways and he ran faster.   
He caught sight of her running down the road and he quickly whipped around the corner to meet her there. She ran directly into him, getting caught tightly in his arms and squirming to get out. “Aaah!! That’s not fair!! I deserved a head start!!” She fought and wiggled “Put me down!!!!”   
He smiled and squeezed a little “How do I know you won’t run again?” He said through huffs. His breath tickled across her neck as she slowly relaxed back into him. Her body went limp and she melted. Until, she noticed something.  
While, yes, the way she was being held was nice and she didn’t think anything was wrong with it, something was. A certain hand out of place. A man’s hand very out of place and resting on her chest. All in all… This made her freak out..  
She started jumping and wiggling until she was a couple feet away from him. She held a hand tightly over herself and her face flushed a bright red. The inside of her lip began to bleed from how hard she was biting it.   
He looked down at his hand and then back at her. His face went violet and his fins drooped. “Oh god Kan… No.. I didn’t mean..”   
She stood up straight and looked at him, quickly fixing her dress. “I have a party i must return to.. So if you-” “Come on Kankri… I didn’t mean to grab ya like that..” She bit her lip a little harder, wincing at the pain and taste of blood, as he stepped a little closer. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Please don’t go..”  
Her heart ached at the look he gave her. The sad and desperate frame of him face locking her in. “Okay..” She whispered lightly into the air. Her breath puffing out in a white cloud between them, due to the sudden temperature drop.   
A light smile came to her face as he inched a little closer. “But we can’t be gone long. I don’t want my father to worry..” Another little whisper.   
“Okay..” He whispered back sweetly, getting ever so slightly closer. “Do you know, how gorgeous you are?”   
She whined, “You barely know me though..” “I know but still.. You are.. Amazing..”   
Another disgusting taste of blood. “Oh..? how do you think that about me even?”  
Cronus smiled politely at her and laughed, “Oh dear babe… you’ve got a lot to learn about flirtin’ “ She blushed horribly. “I-It’s kankri thank you… and i think my flirting is just fine!”  
He smirked and winked at her, “Prove it.”   
She blushed again and she swore her lip was bruised at that point. She poked him in the chest and glared, “I will..” She spat.   
He felt a slight pang of fear for what he’d just done. She looked fierce, determined. “Give me the night… all of it.. And i’ll show you how to flirt..” she smiled a little and began to walk down the alley way, swaying her hips. He stood astounded.  
“Are you coming?” she asked teasingly  
He snapped out of it and ran to catch up, “yeah yeah.. I am”


	10. Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri.. has a temper..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaah!! thanks y'all for reading!!

Kankri took Cronus back to the party for a long time. They danced and sang and clung to each other cutely. But all the while they had to make sure no one had time to notice his color. It was easy for them to play it off as a costume for the night, but every so often they’d get a stare or two from people in the crowd.  
Sometimes someone would walk up to them and ask if they could look over his “costume”. He’d say that he’d been working on it for years and that he just happened to be really good at makeup. In “reality” he was an olive, or so he said. His demeanor was not that of someone with that stereotyped colored blood, but Kankri believed it to be better than any other type of lie. He couldn’t say anything lower, he couldn’t have hid his “horns” in his costume and anything higher… wouldn’t have attended the party.  
It was all in all a very long night for them. Between dancing and laughing, to oncoming questions that seemed to never end, they were exhausted. Yet still, Cronus insisted that he could stay and Kankri devised her flirtatious plan. Her eyes sparkled a little when she finally had come up with one. Every man’s weakness.. Temptation..   
A fast song started to play from the other side of the party. The entire time they danced, they were at least a foot away from each other. But slowly, she worked her way closer to him. Carefully sliding right up in front of him and running her back against him slightly. She’d roll her hips and tilt her head back on his shoulder, grinding and then pulling away ever so slightly. Cronus set his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him. “See.. I can flirt.”   
He smiled and bit his lip “That you can doll… that you can..”   
A sudden feeling of accomplishment fell over her and she couldn’t help but grin. Her body swayed so well with his and he was actually respectful of her. His hands didn’t wander as they danced. They didn’t move. She smiled at that fact and rocked back against him again.   
Sadly, her night would be ending sooner than she thought as Cronus got a tap on his shoulder. He turned a little and smiled at the man behind him, not quite connecting the dots. Kankri had no clue what was going on, so she gently rubbed back on him again.   
The man worked his way in front of Kankri and next thing Cronus knew she had stopped and was staring wide eyed at the man. “D-Dad! I-It’s not like that!” She smiled weakly.  
“Oh really.. What happened to celibacy? What happened to vows? What happened to no-more-low-blood-oppression? What is HE doing here?”  
Kankri took a step back. She’d never heard her father so angry before. Especially not over someone’s blood color. She suddenly got mad. Her clenched fists shaking as she pointed at him, “And who are you to judge his color!? Maybe he’s nice! Maybe he’s Sweet! Mayb-” she stopped, realizing she was yelling. Her eyes filled up with tears out of anger and embarrassment and she turned to run.  
But before she could take another step, before she could turn on her father, she turned and looked at him. Kankri grabbed Cronus’s hand and practically spat her words at her dad “Maybe.. It’s best to side with family..” and off she was with Cronus in tow.  
Off into a place unknown.  
Off somewhere far from her father.  
Far from her home.  
They ran for a long time. Her body ached and so did his once they reached their destination. Cronus knew this was a bad idea. He thought this was crazy. He felt so stupid as he led her up the ladder and into his room.   
Carefully he pushed the ladder away from his window and closed it, locking it tightly. He sighed and looked at her again. “So..”  
“S-so..” She was so nervous.   
He smiled and took her hands. “Y-you can have the b-bed and i’ll sleep on the floor okay?” She shook her head of course and sighed “you can lay down on the bed with me..”   
He stared at him. “Okay.. y-yeah..” His heart beat fast as he watched her take the bow out of her hair. She kicked off her shoes and reached up her skirt to remove her tights.   
He couldn’t believe it. Oh my gosh.. She was staring at him.. What had she just asked... ? No way was he hearing her right.  
“Cronus.. Would you kindly unzip my dress…?”   
He stopped and stared at her “Wh-what are you going to wear..?”   
She looked at him and bit her lip “i-I don’t know..”   
“Here..” He went into his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. “Wear theses”  
She nodded and turned. He inched the zipper down her back slowly and watched grey skin unfold. Her red bra showing through as he finally reached the end and she slid it off her shoulders.   
He stared, purple faced and mesmerized. She was already getting dressed and it took her no time to have the too large clothes in their rightful place. “Thank you..”   
He smiled “Yeah.. no problem”   
He had just seen a women undress. He had watched her yell at her father over him. She had ground against him earlier. He was now in a room about to sleep next to her.   
Overall, he’d had the best day.  
And Kankri.. Well Kankri didn’t know about her day quite yet, but boy was she eager to find out.


	11. Sweet Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus made a mistake and took her home with him to the "Castle". Now they sit in his room, trying not to think of all the things that may go wrong. Be happy.. Yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAhhhh thanks for reading so much!!!!! It means a lot guys!! Comments, as always, are appreciated...  
> And i'm sorry they're so short!! If anyone has any good ideas, I'd love to hear them!!!! Thanks!! :3 <3

The two love birds climbed into bed rather quickly. After designating sides and pillows and separate blankets, they were ready to go to bed. Of course, Kankri had to be picky and point out something. Of course, Kankri had to talk. Of course, Kankri did…  
“I like your ceiling Cronus…” She waited for a response for a long while and eventually rolled over to look at him. He was staring up at the mix of colors too.  
“Yeah.. thanks chief.” he said slowly, before looking over at her as well.   
He couldn’t believe how gorgeous this girl was. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted to hold her right then. He couldn’t believe… he’d brought her home…  
“It’s just.. Gorgeous” she faced the ceiling again and he felt his heart skip a beat, “The colors are so… different and the way you aren’t afraid to add in lowly colors such as my own is flatt-”  
“It’s a symbol of the first night I saw you. Every thing was a blur… but you and I..” He bit his lip and waited for her to respond.   
The lowbloods eyes were wide and she was a bright red. “O-oh… i didn’t think…. Wow..” she stopped herself before she could make a mistake and saw something wrong. Cronus took the hint that she may be uncomfortable and stopped talking for a little while.  
He bit his lip and turned back to the ceiling. His violet heart was pounding in his ears. His body was warm and yet cool. Until.. Until her hands were on him..  
Kankri inched her way under his blanket and up next to him, wrapping an arm up around him. “I-Is this okay?”  
Cronus smiled a bit and turned, pulling her to his chest. Carefully he wrapped an arm around her and whispered “It’s perfect..” The mutant couldn’t help the small smile that slipped over her lips, her face flushing furiously at the contact.   
As she pressed closer, she could hear his heartbeat. She imagined the royal violet coursing through his veins. The purple hue that surrounded his entire being. The way it would look on her if she’d only been born like him. It was an undeniably wonderful thought.  
You know those times when you imagine yourself in someone else’s big old shoes? The times you realize how lucky you have it for the person you are?   
That is exactly how she felt.  
She imagined herself in a bright purple dress that would complement her skin perfectly. Cute hair clips and pins would decorate her jet black pixie cut. In her dream, her nails would be painted perfectly, not a drop out of place. She would look, well, royal. She’d look pretty.. No, gorgeous.   
As her mind ran wild, he sat and stared at her beauty. His mind thought about how different it would have been if he’d been lower class. How her father would have reacted. That thought.. That one.. Was what was bothering him. He would be dancing with Kankri and her father would ask his name. Cronus would give it thoughtfully and shake the man’s hand as if they were equals. But no.. He was a royal.. He was upper class… he would never be as rare as her..   
Cronus was brought back to reality as he felt her move a bit. She smiled at him “s-sorry..”  
“No no no… you’re fine i was just.. thinking.. “ He smiled at her fondly and pulled her tight to him again, making her smile in response  
“Okay…” Her lips curled to a smile again and she pressed a small kiss to his chest. “Thank you by the way..”   
He nodded, “Don’t worry about it chief.. No problem”   
She laughed a little, “Just one thing… what will i wear…. Tomorrow?” She looked up at his face. “I mean.. I don’t mind too big of clothes but..”   
He laughed and nodded “I have a sis.. She’ll take care of ya..” He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, “Let’s just.. Go to bed okay?”   
She nodded and buried her face against him “Okay... “  
They closed their eyes and waited for sleep in each other’s embrace. Little smiles appearing on their faces as their dreams consumed their minds and pulled them into the dark. Only to wait for day… A day they both wanted to get there soon.


	12. Dual Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar scares a little girl beyond belief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but i've hit such a writers block! if you have any ideas do share!

It was a very long night. The constant lights and sounds of the town around them continuously waking up Kankri.   
She sighed and crawled up out of bed, slipping out of Cronus’s arms. Her body felt a sudden shock of cold as she set her feet on the wooden flooring. It was a very chilly night she supposed, as she crossed the room to Cronus’s mirror.   
She looked ragged and tired. Her makeup from the night before had smeared into a dark line underneath of her eyes and her hair…. Well we just won’t get into her hair right now…  
Carefully, she crept across the room and slipped out his doorway. Suddenly, she found herself in a long hall. Both ends seemed to disappear into darkness and honestly, she didn’t want to go down either way. But she desperately needed a bathroom and it had to be one way or the other.  
Left.. She decided to go left.  
Of course she did though. Left was the way you always went when in doubt, she thought. This brought a small smile to her face and all of the sudden, she was no longer afraid of what was ahead. This time she was brave, she thought.  
As she neared the end she felt like she was going nowhere. Some doors were open, other’s she had to open and some of those were rooms of sleeping people. An immense feeling of awkwardness settled around her as she approached the last door.  
Her heart beat hard in her ears. Her face was red with anticipation and embarrassment. She went to grab the door handle, her hands shaking as she did. Slowly she closed her eyes… and….  
The door opened.  
She pulled her hand back and looked up at a tall man who hovered above her. His eyes obviously violet and two scars dashed across his face. Her heart stopped as she swallowed hard. Tears came to her eyes and she wanted to run… but…. She couldn’t. No way could she move. Fear held her there and her throat got tight.  
The man looked her over, his eyes tired and hazy. “And who are you..?”  
“K-Kankri…” her voice was shaky and weak.  
He looked her over again, this time his eyes locking with her bright red ones. “Oh I see..” he smirked and grabbed her wrist, “It seems my sons brought home another “helpless soul” as he says.” His grin was wide and terrifying. “How did he find you…? My little rare one..?”  
She bit her lip and looked away from him, her eyes beginning to swell with tears. “H-he didn’t.. I found him… a-and begged him to l-let me in..” She lied through her teeth. She wasn’t going to give in that easy.   
Carefully he pulled her close “Then he won’t mind if I borrow you for a night now will he?”   
She stayed still not knowing what to say. Her hands were shaking as tears fell down her face. “I-I don’t..”   
A door opened somewhere down the hall and he sighed as another girl came out from her room, just barely noticing them. “I guess you’re off for now, but if i catch you in my house again... “ he leaned down whispering in her ear “You won’t be so lucky.”   
She nodded and ran off down the hall as fast as she could. She no longer had to go to the bathroom. Her pants were soaked, and she was crying.   
Quickly she closed the door behind her, sliding down it onto the floor, she curled up into herself.   
The loud noise woke Cronus up and he ran over to her, taking her shoulders. “Hey Kanny… What happened? Honey hey?” She cried louder when she saw his violet eyes.   
“No please! D-don’t touch me!” She kicked at him, her eyes closed tight.   
“Hey woah kan.. Stop..” he held her feet down.   
She shook under his hold, but soon calmed and looked at him again, clinging onto him.   
“Baby what happened?” “H-he.. I-I didn’t…” she hugged him tighter and he held her close. Looking down he sighed, “Let’s just get you changed and back into bed okay?”   
She nodded and slipped off her lower clothing, Cronus helping her get ready and back in bed.


	13. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanny gets to meet more of Cronus's odd family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! I'm getting somewhere!! comments are all appreciated!! Thank you!!!

Slowly, Kankri climbed back in bed, her body shaking at every touch Cronus supplied. He laid the blanket gently over her and sat on the edge of the bed. “Now doll.. I want you to get some sleep okay?”   
She tried her best to nod and closed her eyes, “I-I’ll try..” Her voice was shaky and rather uncertain. It wasn’t her normal confidence and most certainly it wasn’t her louder voice.   
The royal sighed and pet at her hair, moving it this way and that through his fingers, trying to get her to relax. She shook and tossed before coming to rest and nustling back towards his hands. She just wanted to be touched and loved and held onto. Slowly her eyes closed and she relaxed against the bed. “Th-thank you..” It was nothing more than a whisper.  
He smiled lightly and nodded, “Of course my princess..” He bit his lip, hoping that name was okay. He kissed the side of her head and stood. “Now.. I should go downstairs and get some stuff.. Would you need anything..?”  
She sat up, “N-no!! Please don’t leave me alone!” She cried and hugged onto him, her body shaking once again. “Please” She whispered lightly in his ear.   
He sighed “I have to but… I’ll be right back.. Only a moment okay?”   
She nodded and laid back down, “O-Only a moment?”  
He smiled “Of course dear”  
Slowly he stood and exited the room, into the dark hallway. Kankri buried her face in the blankets and hid. Her body ached. She didn’t want to move, but she didn’t want to be alone. Quickly she stood and went out the door, following where she thought she saw Cronus turn.   
As she went, she heard a door close behind her and someone walking down the halls. She froze, her body pulled tight and locked up. She looked at him and saw Violet eyes and a tall figure. Then… She ran for it. Bolting down the stairs two at a time.   
She got to the bottom and groped the wall for a light, before seeing one on a few doors down. Looking back up the stairs, she decided she had a good chance at making it there, than if she were to go back to Cronus’s room. She slowly and quietly made her way down to the door, and entered it cautiously. In the lit up room there was a stove and a fridge. She noticed everything else to be fancy high blood technology. Her eyes were wide as she looked about the room.   
Slowly, she walked in further and froze at the sight of two people. One was Cronus which didn’t scare her but the other… the other was… was a girl. The mutant bit her lip and stepped back a little, bumping loudly into the counter. “I-I’m sorry.. I-I didn’t..” She began to panick and Cronus slowly made his way over, stroking her cheek.   
“Kanny.. Baby… It’s okay, she’s my sister.. Alright?” Kanny looked at her and nodded, “I-I guess... “ She hugged onto Cronus again, desperate. “He was u-upstairs again…”   
Cronus bit his lip and nodded, “Did he get you..?” he had no clue who he was but apparently that was the cause of this. She shook her head though. “I-I ran away..” Cronus smiled and kissed her forehead. “Good girl..”   
The other woman in the room became very interested. She got a little closer and tapped Cronus’s shoulder. “Is this her?”   
He slowly looked back and nodded, her face going into a smile. “Hi…”  
Kanny looked up at her and smiled a little, it was the girl from down the hall earlier. “H-Hi..” She pulled off of Cronus and looked her over. “It’s an honor to meet you..” She smiled a little and blushed.   
“Feferi… you can call me Feferi!” She laughed a little, “So um… I’m assuming those are Cronus’s??”  
Kanny nodded, “Oh yeah… I didn’t… bring over many clothes..” That made Fef laugh a bit, “Well I can lend you some…. How long are you staying..?”  
“As long as I can stay out of his sight”   
“Who’s sight?”  
“Um… this man’s… he’s… violet.. Tall..”  
She visibly saw Feferi bit her lip and frown. “Oh..”   
Kanny sighed “I-I’m sorry?”  
Feferi shook her head.. “Don’t be… you know what.. Cronus I’m stealing her away for a bit.. I’m going to give you some real clothes and get you decent ones for the morning..” Cronus stuck his tongue out at her. “Yeah yeah sis.. Whatever…”   
Kanny smiled, “Okay…”   
Feferi took her hand and ran off. Dragging her up the stairs to have a fun and exciting girl’s night.


	14. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Feferi have a fun make up session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeh!! thank you all for support!! comments are super appreciated guys!! you all are so wonderful and honestly i have no clue where i'm going with this fic.. but i feel like I might find out soon!!! Love y'all!! and finally I've fixed my spacing!!! <3 :3

Kankri bit her lip as she went into the room with Feferi. It was bright fuchsia with cute glittery corners and sides. Posters of cute troll celebrities and a large bookshelf full of nick nacks and toys filled one entire wall. A bed lined the far edge of the room. It was MASSIVE!  
  
The bed itself took up half the wall and a section of the wall next to it. Over top was a gorgeous and large cover. It was black with a slight show of sparkles and the trim on it was gold. Hanging from that were gorgeous black nets that dance around the outer edges of her bed like a princesses in the movies. They reached the floor and there was a small split on the side of the bed.  
  
The covers matched the rest of the bed with black and gold patterns gracing what was her blanket. Kankri smiled, but simply had to ask “Why such a dark bed in such a bright room?” Feferi smiled and took Kankri’s hand, pulling her to it and sliding in, gesturing for her to follow.  
  
As Kankri carefully crawled onto the bed Feferi began to talk loudly, “Well I obviously lived most of my life in the ocean.. At the bottom… where it’s dark. While yes during the day it was bright and sunny, as soon as night fell it go dark and cold.. So.. I felt better with it darker.. It made it feel more like home.. I guess.”  
  
Kankri nodded and smiled as she watched Fef almost fall off the bed trying to get out of the netting. “Now about those atrocious clothes!” Kankri felt her heart sink. Honestly, she really like Cronus’s. It smelled like his cologne with a faint hint of cigarettes hidden in some places. Yet still she nodded, “oh alright..”  
  
“So how long have you and Cronus known each other?” The royal called from the dresser she was digging through.  
“Oh um.. Two days at this point I believe.. Not even that in technicality… so really only one i sup-”  
“You’ve only known him for that long!?” she whipped her head around and stared bug eyed at her. “Yes is that bad?” Feferi smiled at her sweetly before switching drawers, “so really right now you’re fighting to impress…?”  
  
Kankri went to speak but was cut short by Feferi. “Then we will have to make you worth it!” She pulled out a piece of clothing and tossed it at the red blood. “Put it on! Oooh! I can’t wait!!!”  
  
Kankri nodded and waited for a moment to see if Feferi would leave or at least stop staring. Carefully she slid off the bed and let her feet hit the soft black carpet. Her toes curled up in it for a moment before she sighed and began to undress.  
  
First came her shirt. As she pulled up, it revealed inch by inch of her light grey skin. The shape of her body was thin and lanky, just large enough curves to be noticeable. Then, she reached her chest. A bright red bra came into view. Her chest was about a c in size and the red contrasted her pale skin perfectly. She sighed as she looked over at her shoulders. There were light little black and red freckles that trailed from her shoulders to her neck and then reappeared on her nose. Subtle little sections.  
  
She sighed as she began working on her pants. Having no clue how to undo the knot Cronus did, she simply slid it off over her hips. The violet sweats dropped to the floor and she carefully stepped out of them. Of course, being the picky little person she is, her underwear matched her bra. They were red and lacy, with cute little bows on either side. She saw Feferi’s eyes glimmer with approval.  
  
A blush rose to Kankri’s cheeks as she slid on the black night gown. It was silky and lacy at the top. There were spaghetti straps and frilly bottoms. She smiled twirling a little never having something so beautiful.  
  
“You look amazing!!” Feferi came over and hugged her tightly, a thing she never imagined happening with a princess. “Now all we have to do is makeup!”  
  
Kankri flinched at the word “w-what? I don’t think that’s.. All that necessary..”  
  
Feferi laughed “of course it is!! You need to look for Cronus when you get back to his room~” She said suggestively.  
  
“Oh.. do you think…. Th-that’ll happen?” she bit her lip a little excited and rather scared. “I um… i don’t know that it’s wh-what he’d want…. Especially with me.. Me of all people… a mutant.. Let alone a low blood.”  
  
Feferi huffed “oh hush and sit! I’m not arguing about it with you.. A man wants pretty… wants fine… wants unique.. And you are going to be and are already all of those things..” She smiled and sat Kankri down pulling out a bottle of nail polish and a box of make up just going to town. Her eyes were gorgeously outlined in black with red mascara and very little eye shadow.. Her lips were a bright red and in her hair was a red flower clip.  
  
She stood looking in the mirror. It was a whole new person. A whole new style.  
  
“Do you think he’ll like it?”  
  
“Oh darling he’ll love it!”  
  
Kankri would honestly do anything to get the attention of Cronus Ampora…  
  
and here she was doing EVERYTHING.


	15. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus sees kanny but... they don't do what he'd expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on making it nsfw in the next chapter or not... I'm really torn.. If any of you have any opinion i would love to hear them!! thanks for reading!! all the comments are super appreciated!!

Feferi walked Kankri back down to Cronus’s room, her phone lighting the path they walked. Every so often Kankri would catch her giving a sideways glance over her clothing and would blush instantaneously. She smiled at her lightly and sighed as they reached his big, sturdy door. 

Feferi knocked lightly hoping that he would hear her over his music. She looked at Kankri reassuringly, but honestly was a little aggravated. Sighing she opened the door. “Cronus! Hey!” 

He looked up at her and nodded “Yeah whats up sis..?” He didn’t seem to be bothered much by the sudden intrusion. As he laid his head back against the pillow, she scoffed.  
“I have a surprise…” “Oh great… what is it this time..? Another dress?” he let out a short laugh. “NO! It’s cute!” she huffed “Whatever.. Take it or leave it..” She rolled her eyes and stormed off leaving Kankri by herself.

She didn’t know what to do. Should she go in or should she stay out? She bit her lip deciding it was worth the risk to enter the room. It was dark in there, a little unexpected if she was being honest. As her eyes wandered she noticed a radio off to the side of his bed, it was on track 3 of the Grease soundtrack.. 

“Hello?” it came out a whisper barely noticeable, “Hello! Cronus it’s Kankri..”

He looked over at her, his eyes going wide at the sight of her in what she was. “Wow Kanny dang!” She bit her lip. “They’re just pajamas Cronus... “ 

He nodded and shook his head, “yeah uh.. Of course they are babe.. Um.. you best get in here and close the door..” “why is that? H-he’s not coming is he!?” She quickly closed the door and leaned on it. “Who?” “Oh um.. No one…” She bit her lip not wanting to tell him…

He shrugged and laid on the bed, facing her. “ you gonna come over here or stay over there?” She smiled and walked over, “I guess i wouldn’t mind laying down for a bit..” She smiled and laid by him, not realizing what he had in mind exactly. 

“So Kanny” He set his hand on her thigh, making her eyes go wide. “Y-yes Cronus?” “What do you… want to do?” 

She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment. “C-could we just watch a movie.?” Awe the poor baby didn’t get it.. She had no clue what he was intending for her and that made Cronus kind of begin to rethink all of the different things he had been thinking.

“Yeah sure… wanna watch Troll Grease?” He smiled brightly and bit his lip hoping for a yes. “Yeah that sounds really nice..” 

He was suddenly up and moving about. His body jerking into motion, “Yay! Okay so um.. Oh where’d i put it..” 

She watched him bend over in front of her and smiled a little, her face blushing brightly. “I umm,, Think i saw it over there” He nodded and thanked her rushing over and finding it on the desk top. “Perfect Eye chief!” She blushed “Don’t worry… sometimes it takes me a bit to find thing too..” 

He threw in the movie and smiled at him, “Are you ready for the best thing ever!!” She smiled and bit her lip, ‘I think i am…” he smirked “You better be! Cuz here we gooooo!!” He turned on the movie and hopped onto the bed by her and kissed her cheek leaving the mutant red and melting.. 

“Okay,, I.. I think i’m ready now…” He laughed and put an arm around her, “Good now scootch on over here and cuddle me..” She did so and leaned her head on his shoulder, “Alright..”

She’d never felt better than that moment.  
And neither had he...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so i don't know where to go from here. I'm thinking this might just be the end. I haven't got any good ideas.. If you do PLEASE!!! comment them! I would love to hear them, otherwise i think this is it.. i just don't have enough to work with and something to continue on..


End file.
